


Valentine's Day

by Vulnonapix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day!Just a small Story.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Piers /Leon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Valentine's Day

'I am yours and yours only'

Piers hums softly as he applies some Makeup.

He has about an hour before he meets his two Boyfriends for their Valentine's Day Date.

It's just cheesy as it sounds.

Leon found a small Café in Hammerlocke and decided that they would meet there.

The Café is quite remote, you could almost say hidden, and looks like something out of a Fairy tale.

It's amazing what Leon finds when he tries to go to Raihan's house.

Piers smiles softly as he thinks about how much his Boyfriends have changed his life.

He is so much happier than before.

Be it just the cuddling in the morning, having Lunch together or talking about the Day in the evening.

It is as if it is supposed to be like this.

Even if Raihan takes photos os of them all the time and most of the Dates consist of looking for an lost Leon.

Piers smile widened when he looked at his Valentine's Day Present.

They've been talking about raising a Pokemon together for a few weeks now.

Don't get him wrong, they are good Trainers and it would not be the first time that they raised a Pokemon themselves, but not together.

It is supposed to be very difficult to raise a Pokemon with someone else, because it is confusing for the Pokemon to know who it's trainer is. 

But when he found this little Pokemon, he just knew it was right.

He has already introduced the Baby to his and his Boyfriends' Pokemon, to make sure that there will be no jealousy dramas later on.

They seem to like the little Pokemon, which makes Piers quite happy.

He looks briefly at the Watch and wraps the Love Ball in another capsule, which is covered with Heart Stickers.

A Friend from Sinnoh gave him this special Capsule and the associated Stickers.

They ensure that if the Pokemon comes out in a completely different Light.

Smiling, he makes his way to the Café and sees that Raihan is already waiting.

The tall Man is wearing some kind of Tuxedo and Piers has to suppress his laughter.

Raihan looks good, as always, but it is unusual to see him like this.

He notices him and starts grinning.

"Do you like what you see? "

"Always. "

Both kiss and Raihan hugs him.

"How are you? "

"Fine, and you? "

Raihan's smile disappears briefly as he leans into Piers.

"The normal stress. I was chased through the Streets by a few Fans today."

Piers smiles softly at him and both fall into comfortable silence, as they wait for Leon.

"My sweet Love! My Sweetheart !"

Leon runs to them and kisses Piers first and then Raihan.

Piers blushes and Raihan grins like an idiot.

"Sorry, I kinda walked the wrong route."

Piers smiles at him.

"Really? I never would have thought that of you."

All three start laughing and go inside. 

"Well, I know we didn't say any gifts, but I got you something anyway."

Says Raihan, after they order, and Leon crocks his head.

'' When did we say that? I also got something for us. "

Piers sighs briefly and takes out his gift.

"So we all got something, although we said exactly a month ago that we won't give each other a Present? "

Raihan asks with a grin and Piers blushes.

They are all Idiots.

They open the Presents, in which are three Balls.

Piers Love Ball in the Capsule, Leon's Luxury Ball and Raihans Cherish Ball.

Leon starts to laugh slightly.

" Now we have the chance to raise three great Pokemon."

Raihan smiles slightly at Leon.

" Let's let them out on three!"

They grab a ball each.

"1"

"2"

"3!!!"

The balls open and Raihan starts laughing loudly, as Leon starts to cry and Piers bangs his Head on the Table .

Three little Deinos rub and smell against each other, before they make happy growling noises.

The greatest minds think alike, after all.


End file.
